For example, in networks of Long Term Evolution type (LTE) a resource manager module called PCRF node (Policy and Charging Rules Function) allows the allocation of communication resources needed to provide a requested service.
A certain number of communication services require communication resources having different characteristics.
For example, alternate bidirectional communications of voice type also called Half-Duplex voice or Push-To-Talk (PTT), alternate bidirectional communications of voice and video type (comprising the real-time transmission of voice at the same time as video) also called Half-Duplex video and voice or Push-To-Video, simultaneous bidirectional communications of voice type also called Full-Duplex, voice, simultaneous bidirectional communications of voice and video type (comprising the real-time transmission of voice at the same time as video) also called Full-Duplex voice and video, require resources having characteristics which differ in terms of communication data rate and/or latency and/or jitter.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 7,526,306 for example describes communications of PTT type.
Document US 2006/0114314 describes Half-Duplex video and voice communications.
Document US 2006/0172754 describes Full Duplex communications in a PMR network (Private Mobile Radiocommunication).
In networks of LTE type, further to a request for a first service e.g. a PTT service between two user terminals A and B, an exchange via a PCRF interface between an application server supervising the said first service and the PCRF node gives rise to the allocation by the PCRF node of a communication resource between the user terminals A and B having characteristics particularly in terms of data rate and/or latency which are required for this first service.
This interface, called Rx, is defined in version 9 of standard ETSI 3GPP relating to LTE technology.
When one of the user terminals A and B desires a second service e.g. of Push-To-Video type, it must close the first service thereby freeing the corresponding resource. It then submits a request for providing of the second service. An exchange, via the Rx interface, with the application server supervising the said second service gives rise to the allocation of a communication resource between the user terminals A and B with the characteristics particularly in terms of data rate and/or latency and/or jitter required for this second service.